Quinolone carboxylic acids are known to be effective antibacterial agents. Some of these compounds are known to cause vein irritation upon infusion and accordingly, adversely affect the use of these compounds for parenteral administration to patients.
One especially effective quinolone carboxylic acid antibacterial compound is Temafloxacin. Temafloxacin is a quinolone 3-carboxylic acid represented by the formula: ##STR1## having the chemical name 1-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-7-(3-methyl-1-piperazinyl) -4-oxo-3-quinoline carboxylic acid, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,000 to Chu.
Temafloxacin and its derivatives and salts have antibacterial activity and are useful for combating bacterial infections in warm-blooded animals.
Parenterally administrable compositions of quinolone carboxylic acids have been prepared as reported in European Patent Application No. 0287 926 to Press et.al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,808,583 and 4,705,789 to Grohe et al.
Solutions of quinolone carboxylic acids that reduce vein irritation and are suitable for parenteral administration to human or veterinary patients have not been reported in the literature.